chaoschild2fandomcom-20200214-history
Senri Minamisawa
Senri Minamisawa (南沢泉理), is a childhood friend of Nono Kurusu, who allegedly died in the Shibuya Earthquake. She is temporarily suspected as a perpetrator of the Return of the New Generation Madness. It is later revealed that the identity of Senri Minamisawa in actuality belongs to the fake Nono, and that the original died in her stead. Appearance Senri is a pale and slim girl with pink hair and pigtails that covers her left eye and are tied by black ribbons. Her eyes are dark reddish pink and her bust size is much smaller than Nono's. Personality In her earlier youth, Senri could be described as a shy, introverted and silent young girl. During the events of Chaos;Child, she can be described as a mature, responsible, caring and bossy teenage girl. She finds Takuru's relentless chase after the truth of the Return of The New Generation Madness irresponsible, believing it to be putting him and his loved ones in danger. Identity Senri's name is first seen in the VN when Nono Kurusu visits a monument dedicated to the Shibuya earthquake victims, where one of the names engraved on the monument is shown to be "Senri Minamisawa". After a certain psychokinetic attacks Takuru and Hinae, they are identified as Senri Minamisawa due to having carried an I.D with the same name. Eventually, after trying to attack Yui in the Aoba Clinic, the psychokinetic is found dead in her apartment. It is then due to the investigation of the incident discovered that the psychokinetic was in fact a different person, Riko Haida, and the fact she was carrying the I.D of Senri Minamisawa was a ruse. Background and Plot Senri is born on June 7th, 1997, to two married parents. in her childhood, she finds it hard communicating with others. In her elementary school years, while everyone would go outside to play, she would stay by herself in the classroom to read a book. She often pretends she likes being alone to avoid dealing with other people, and prevent bringing on herself pain and sorrow. She continues doing the same leading to her social anxiety getting worse. Senri decides to tell her mother about her problems, and that she wants to develop a personality that would help her overcome her anxiety and make friends. Senri's mother obliges by taking Senri to a facility in AH Tokyo General Hospital, which is affiliated with a pharmaceutical firm Senri's father works for, and has deep ties to the religious organization Senri's mother belongs to (persumably the Church of the Divine Light). While visiting the facility, Senri starts taking basic psychological tests, mainly the Rorshach test, to which she is rewarded with candy after completing different tests; a fact which initially makes her want to visit there even more often. Gradually, the "tests" become more intrusive, and eventually inhumane, including receiving painful injections on a regular basis and brainwashing, in an attempt to awaken Gigalomaniac abilities in Senri. Senri's father eventually discovers what is happening, and opposes Senri's mother. Senri's mother refuses to stop the "treatment", leading to Senri's father coming home much less often. At around April 2009, Nono Kurusu, one of Senri's classmates, finds Senri sitting alone in the classroom after school and approaches her, something that had not been done by the rest of her classmates, asking if she is fine. Senri and Kurusu develop a unique friendly relationship. Around July 2009, their relationship further develops and Nono, Masashi Kawahara, and Senri become a mutual trio (although it is much later revealed that Kawahara hated Senri out of enviness of her and Nono's close relationship). In 6th grade, at November 6th, 2009, after the destructive rumbling of the Shibuya earthquake, while being escorted by scientists of the facility, she decides to escape. While walking through all the wreckage, she finds Nono, dying under heavy rubble, and tries to rescue her in a desperate attempt, to no avail. After Nono's last breaths, in her anguish, Senri wishes that she herself were Nono Kurusu, due to admiring and envying her kindness, social skills and looks. Almost immediately after making her seemingly worthless wish, she looks at her reflection on a piece of metal, and finds that she looks exactly like Nono. Surprised and confused, she decides to hide the real Nono's body, and by lying about "Senri" dying, and take over her life. At first, while recovering in hospital, she finds it hard at communicating with Nono's friends, with the enthusiasm and ease of the real Nono, a fact which her friends blame on the effects of post-trauma from the earthquake. Later, she is adopted as Kurusu Nono, (along with Miyashiro Takuru (who fell into a comatose following the earthquake), Yui Tachibana and Yuto Tachibana, who had all lost their parents) into the Aoba Dorm for orphans by Wataru Sakuma, due to Nono's parents' death by the Shibuya quake. At first, when Senri arrives at the dorm, she has difficulties opening up to Sakuma and the siblings, but soon she takes charge of the cooking, and together with Yui also take charge of the dorm's chores and budget, and help Sakuma at the clinic he is running the floor under the dorm. During her stay at Aoba Dorm, she devotedly takes care of Takuru until he returns to consciousness. As the years pass Senri acquires the skills required of taking care of her step siblings and the dorm's chores, and the social skills needed to embrace the persona of Kurusu Nono, and ultimately becomes accustomed to living her fake identity, keeping the truth of her identity hidden. As time passes Senri, Takuru, Yui, Yuto and Sakuma develop a strong bond that could be described as that of a loving family, and live together peacefully and with no serious conflicts with each other. Senri and Taku both go to the same highschool, Hekiho Academy (beforehand, Senri graduates from Hekiho Academy's middle school, in which Yui studies). After living at the dorm for about 5 years, Takuru discovers he had been lied to by Senri and Sakuma regarding the true cause of the death of his parents, having been told by them that his parents had been killed by a result of the earthquake when in actuality they had been murdered. With his anger and grudge from feeling he'd been betrayed, he escapes the dorm to live by his own, and acquires the permission of a CERTAIN PARK to live there in a van. This event severely harms Senri and Miyashiro's relationship, causing Takuru to call her by her known family name "Kurusu" instead of "Nono". Around half a year after Takuru's leave from the dorm, on the 7th and 19th of September, occur the first two murder cases of what would later be known as The Return of the New Generation Madness. Due to their weird nature and mysteriousness, Takuru's interest is piqued. As president of Hekiho's Newspaper Club (along with Senri, Shinji Itou, Serika Onoe, and Hana Kazuki), he sees the new cases as a "big scoop". Senri scolds Takuru, pointing out his immaturity and the lack of concern for his loved ones by deciding to pursue such a dangerous case, and tries to make him stop trying to investigate the murders, but to no avail. Trivia * Around July 2009, Senri learned how to ride a unicycle for a few months when playing with Nono. * Attending doctor was Norose Genichi. Gallery senri fighting serika.png|Sernti confronting Serika. kurusu approaching senri.png|The original Kurusu Nono amicably approaching Senri. senri awakening process.png|Senri withstanding torturous attempts of awakening her Gigalomaniac power potential. Category:Characters Category:Main Characters